Pulang
by marduk 789
Summary: Saat aku menoleh, aku berharap ada Hinata di sana. HidanHinata.


Aku mendengar bel menggema nyaring mengisi segala penjuru. Jam besar itu tertempel di atas bangunan sebuah sekolah menengah atas, bekas almamaterku. Aku berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuh pada tembok depan gerbang dengan ekspresi bosan.

Berpuluh-puluh siswa melewati gerbang, namun sosok yang kucari belum juga terlihat. Aku berdecak. Kucoba untuk lebih bersabar lagi alih-alih ingin berteriak mengisi gemuruh langkah yang ada.

Napasku yang bercampur dengan udara dingin pertengahan Januari membuat hawa di sekelilingku terakumulasi. Asap tipis mengepul keluar dari mulutku ketika aku merutuk. Bahkan syal dan mantelku tidak begitu dapat menahan cubitan udara.

Setengah jam yang dibutuhkan untuk melihatnya melewatiku. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku yang tidak terlampau dua meter ini. Gadis tingkat akhir itu tidak sendirian berjalan. Ada sosok lain yang turut menemani langkahnya dan aku tidak pernah menyukainya sejak ia masih menjadi siswa baru. Rasa benci itu semakin mengembang tatkala kutahu mereka telah berpacaran entah sejak kapan.

"Hinata, kau harus langsung pulang," gumamku datar sebelum ia bergerak semakin menjauh.

Lantas saja gadis yang kupanggil langsung menoleh, bahkan pemuda yang tidak pernah kusapa itu pun turut menggerakkan lehernya. Ada raut mengerut tidak percaya yang tergurat di wajah Hinata.

"K-kenapa kau di sini?"

"Jelas aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Aku menarik tangannya untuk mengikuti langkahku.

Belum ada dua langkah, tanganku ditahan. Kutolehkan wajahku. Mengetahui yang memegang tanganku adalah orang yang tidak pernah kusukai, membuat wajahku memanas.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Brengsek."

Ia tersenyum mengejek. "Kau satu-satunya yang pantas dipanggil begitu. Aku punya nama, Senior Hidan."

"Terserah kau sajalah. Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"Tidak sebelum kau melepaskan tangannya."

Aku menatapnya tajam, namun itu belum cukup menciutkan nyalinya. "Harusnya kau tahu siapa aku sebelum menjadi alumnus sekolah ini, Uchiha."

"_Yah_, kau orang yang tidak pernah segan untuk berbuat _salah_. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan membiarkanmu."

"Oh," suaraku meninggi, kulepaskan genggamanku sebelum berpindah pada kerah seragamnya. "bernyali besar juga kau."

Ia tidak memberontak. Tatapan tajam mengejek itu sudah cukup membuatku semakin dongkol.

"H-hentikan, Hidan!"

Alih-alih melepaskan, aku mengencangkan genggamanku hingga dapat kulihat kepulan asap tipis mengudara dari mulutnya yang agak terbuka. "Akan kulepas setelah si Brengsek ini tidak mendekatimu lagi."

"Kubilang hentikan!" Aku terkesiap. Itulah pertama kalinya Hinata berteriak. Kupandang ia dengan tatapan memastikan. Wajahnya memerah. "J-jangan ganggu aku! Kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi…," lirihnya.

Seperti ada sembilu yang baru saja menggores hatiku, mataku membuka lebar dalam ketidakpercayaan. Perlahan, genggamanku mengendur. Kerah seragam terlepas sempurna dariku hingga kudengar kalimat si Brengsek itu meluncur setelahnya, mengatakan hal sombong yang membuat kepalanya terlihat semakin membesar.

"Kaudengar sendiri, bukan? Ia tidak membutuhkanmu lagi," ucap si Brengsek.

"M-maaf, Sasuke. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Kupandang Hinata dengan nanar. Teringat pada kalimat serupa yang pernah ia tujukan padaku dulu yang sekarang terlihat seperti ilusi.

Tidak dapat lagi kudengar dialog mereka seolah semesta membuatku tuli untuk sesaat. Yang kutahu sekarang tidak lebih dari Hinata yang menarik tangan Uchiha itu untuk menjauh.

Kutunggu ia untuk menoleh ke belakang, mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya tadi tidak serius; tapi apa yang kuharapkan hanya sebatas mimpi.

"Kau boleh berpacaran dengan siapa pun, tapi jangan dia!" Itu kalimat terakhir yang kuteriakkan sebelum mereka benar-benar menjauh.

Kali ini, Hinata tidak menoleh sama sekali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pulang © marduk 789**

**All warnings are applied; especially, AU, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Waktu bergerak begitu cepat hingga saat kusadari jam telah menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam. Dapat kulihat jalanan semakin menyepi. Sesekali pedestarian yang baru pulang kerja berjalan di depanku dengan wajah lelah. Dapat kulihat asap-asap tipis menari di antara mereka.

Aku duduk di bangku yang kaki-kakinya tertanam di blok-blok _paving _pentagonal. Di satu tanganku tersemat segelas _cappuccino latte _hangat yang membuatku masih dapat sedikit tersadar dari kantuk dan keruhnya hatiku.

Ketika aku akan meneguk habis minumanku, ponselku berdering. Aku merogoh saku mantelku untuk mengambil ponselku. Nama yang kukenal tertera di layar. Alisku hampir bertaut. Jarang-jarang ia mau bicara padaku. Terakhir yang kutahu, ia membanting pintu sambil berteriak tidak jelas ketika tahu aku yang mengetuk pintu depan rumahnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, langsung kuterima sambungan itu.

"Halo, Hanabi, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kembalikan kakakku!"

Kali ini dahiku mengerut bukan karena teriakannya.

"Kakakmu? Aku tidak bersamanya—" kugantungkan kalimatku, otakku berpikir cepat, "—apa dia belum pulang?"

"Pasti teman premanmu itu yang membawanya!"

"Mereka bukan preman dan aku pastikan ini bukan karena teman-temanku!"

"Lalu siapa lagi kalau bukan kau? Apa kakakku punya pacar lain selain kau?!"

Mulutku terbuka refleks, lidah akan melontarkan kalimat demi mengatakan nama Uchiha itu, namun tertahan. Tampaknya Hinata tidak pernah memperkenalkan si Brengsek itu sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kalau kau tidak mengembalikan kakakku, aku akan melapor polisi!"

Baru sempat satu huruf meloncat dari lidahku, sambungan terputus. Aku menggerutu kesal pada ponselku. Sifatnya sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia diciptakan berbeda dari sifat kalem yang harusnya dimiliki keturunan Hyuuga.

Tidak ada gambaran di mana Hinata berada. Seberusaha apapun aku menghilangkan nama Uchiha dari pikiran, tetap saja ia akan muncul di urutan pertama orang yang harus dicurigai. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, ketelepon Hinata alih-alih si Brengsek itu yang nomor ponselnya tidak kuketahui.

Panggilanku tersambung, namun tidak kunjung diangkat. Kutunggu lebih lama hingga suara operator terdengar. Aku merutuk. Kucoba lagi berulang-ulang, sayangnya, hasilnya tetap sama. Pastilah karena ini Hanabi langsung menuduhku.

"Sial! Tidak ada gunanya," aku menggerungfrustasi. "Seandainya aku tahu rumah si Brengsek Uchi—"

Nama lain dengan nama keluarga yang sama terlintas di otakku, Itachi!

Tidak mungkin Itachi tidak tahu di mana adiknya tinggal walaupun ia sekarang tidak berada di sini lagi. Segera kucari nomor teman lamaku itu dan berharap nomornya masih tersimpan. Dan—ada!

"Halo?" jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Halo, Itachi, ini aku—"

—**marduk 789—**

Kulihat baik-baik kondominium yang berdiri di depanku, memastikan alamatnya sama. Kakiku bergerak masuk menuju nomor yang diberi tahu Itachi.

"Ternyata si Brengsek itu tinggal di sini," geramku sambil melihat nomor yang menggantung di pintu.

Dengan tidak sabar lagi, kuketuk dengan kencang pintu berpoles warna cokelat itu. Persetan dengan bel yang tertempel di sebelah pintunya.

Aku tidak mendengar pergerakan apa pun dari dalam. Kuketuk lagi hingga buku jariku bertambah lecet. Tidak lama, ada suara langkah mendekat. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan wajah yang demi apa pun ingin kutonjok saat itu juga.

"_Ah_, ternyata kau Senior Hidan, hampir saja aku akan menyirammu dengan air panas." Kuturunkan pandanganku pada ember yang ada di tangannya. "Jika kau mau meminta maaf, sudah kumaafkan."

"Di mana Hinata?" tanyaku. Walaupun tercium bau alkohol dari mulutnya, sebisa mungkin rautku tidak menampilkan emosi.

"Di rumahnya, mungkin."

Pintu bergerak menutup. Belum sempat benar-benar menutup, tanganku menahannya. Kudorong kemudian hingga si Brengsek itu kehilangan kekuatannya. Aku melesat masuk.

Ada sepatu pantofel Hinata di sebalik pintu masuk. Entah apa tujuannya menyembunyikannya di sini.

Ketika aku akan berbelok ke ruang tamu, tubuhku menubruksesuatu yang juga bergerak. Kupalingkan wajahku untuk melihat sesuatu yang kutabrak.

Mataku membulat. Otakku seperti tidak memproses untuk sesaat. Seperti ada jarum-jarum yang mengisi saraf-saraf di kepalaku. Hinata mencoba berdiri dengan wajah agak merah yang kuyakin bukan disebabkan olehku. Namun bukan itu yang membuat mataku memanas. Kancing-kancing di seragamnya tidak terpasang sempurna.

Aku menggeleng untuk menghilangkan betapa jantungku ingin meledak lalu bangkit dengan menggenggam tangannya, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau mabuk, Hinata…?" bisikku, mencoba berprasangka bahwa wajahnya memerah memang karena alkohol.

Aku tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Hidan! Kau tidak seharusnya di sini…."

Tidak ada bau alkohol, ia tidak mabuk. Perasaanku teraduk-aduk di saat yang sama.

"Tapi—"

"Benar katanya, kau tidak seharusnya di sini."

Kupalingkan wajahku demi melihat seringai mengejek si Brengsek itu. Ada sulur-sulur aneh yang kutangkap dari rautnya (raut yang sungguh berbeda dengan kakaknya) sehingga sejak pertama kali melihatnya tiga tahun lalu, aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya. Tapi untuk sekarang, tidak mungkin bagiku untuk tidak berurusan dengannya, bukan?

Kutarik kerah putih seragamnya. Genggamanku penuh sehingga ia berjinjit naik dan meringis. Tubuhku bergetar menahan emosi. Jika satu tanganku tidak memegang lengan Hinata, pastilah dari sudut bibirnya telah keluar darah segar. Yang dapat kulakukan sekarang hanya dengan lebih merapatkan kerahnya dalam genggamanku hingga lehernyatercekik.

Hinata yang mengetahui niatku langsung melepaskan genggamanku dari lengannya dan berteriak, "Lepaskan, Hidan, kau akan membunuhnya!"

Udara musim dingin tidak dapat lagi membantuku untuk menghilangkan rasa panas di sekitar mataku. Aku merutuk dalam hati, "Setidaknya jangan di sini…!"

Dengan pikiran kosong, kerah itu terlepas dariku. Si Brengsek itu terbatuk hebat.

"Hanabi mencarimu." Ketika mataku tertangkap dalam pandangannya, aku berpaling menyembunyikan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak terlihat. "Berjanjilah padaku—ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kau pulang setelah ini."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatku, kakiku bergerak menuju pintu. Rasanya saraf di persendianku telah terputus.

Ada gerakan lain yang mengikutiku. Tanpa melihat pun aku tahu itu langkah Hinata.

"Hidan—"

Pintu yang tadinya terbuka, sekarang telah tertutup. Saat itulah, tanpa kuinginkan, tetes demi tetes cairan jatuh bertempias di lantai koridor. Kuremas dadaku yang bergejolak liar untuk sekadar memindahkan rasa sakitnya. Sayangnya, jantungku tetap lebih perih dari apapun juga.

—**marduk 123—**

Kuperhatikan lamat-lamat peta rute besar yang tertempel di atas dinding sebuah stasiun kereta listrik. Butuh tiga kali pergantian kereta hingga mencapai tujuan di Utara. Aku bergerak meninggalkan peta itu menuju mesin penjual tiket. Entah mengapa ransel yang kubawa terasa berat seakan tidak ingin aku pergi menjauh dari kota ini.

Satu setengah bulan lebih terlewati sejak kejadian di malam itu. Seberapapun kucoba untuk melupakan Hinata, kenangan-kenangan masa lalu malah bertubi-tubi datang menyerangku. Tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan setelahnya selain membiarkannya. Mungkin dengan pergi menjauh dari tempat ini aku dapat melupakan rasa sakit itu walaupun hanya sedikit.

Aku berdiri menunggu kereta yang akan mengantarku lima menit lagi. Tidak begitu ramai di sini. Sesekali kukeluarkan udara yang terperangkap di mulutku. Asap hangat membasuh wajahku kemudian. Kurapatkan mantel merah marunku hingga tidak tersisa celah untuk udara dingin datang menyelimuti.

Dari kejauhan, suara desing terdengar. Dari belokan muncul serupa kereta listrik yang kutunggu hingga salah satu gerbongnya berhenti di depanku. Pintu terbuka. Beberapa orang keluar.

Aku melangkah mendekati pintu. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi kakiku akan tepat berada di dalam kereta listrik. Rasanya begitu berat. Bukan—bukan karena ranselku; hatiku begitu berat meninggalkan tempat ini.

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang kuharapkan tidak ada di sana.

Aku merutuk, "Apa _sih_ yang kaucari, Hidan?!"

Aku pun melangkah masuk. Tidak lama pintu menutup. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak sambil melepaskan napasku.

—**marduk 789—**

Aku melihat ada Hinata di sana. Duduk sendirian di bangku taman yang bahkan aku tidak pernah mengenal tempat ini sebelumnya. Kupu-kupu berterbangan kesana-kemari. Lantas kusadari udara telah menghangat. Bau bunga bermekaran yang satu-satunya mengisi penciumanku.

Aku tidak dapat menahan pergerakanku untuk mendekatinya. Ia terlihat begitu manis dalam balutan baju terusan berwarna ungu lembut. Entah mengapa aku tersenyum.

"Duduklah," gumamnya sambil menunjuk pada sisi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?" tanyaku.

"Aku menunggumu."

Dahiku mengerut, "Menunggu?"

Lantas saja tangannya langsung memeluk tanganku. Begitu erat hingga aku tidak yakin dapat melepasnya. Tentu saja aku kaget. Waktu masih bersama, Hinata selalu suka melakukan ini. Tapi bukankah aku bukan siapa-siapanya lagi?

Tiba-tiba saja suasana berubah. Hinata menghilang. Aku terlempar di tempat kelam, namun aku mengenalnya. Ini kamar si Brengsek itu. Mataku membesar tidak percaya. Kulihat Hinata dan Sasuke bercumbu di atas sofa hitam. Semakin lama, semakin tidak ingin aku melihatnya. Hampir saja aku lupa caranya bernapas. Kugigit bibir bawahku hingga berdarah. Kugigit lagi, lagi, lagi.

Dan ini sungguh sakit—

"—dan… Hidan—"

Mataku seketika membuka. Napas memburu.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara itu kukenal. Tapi seharusnya ia tidak lagi menyisakan sedikit pun kepedulian terhadapku, walaupun hanya dalam balutan kalimat.

Aku merutuk, "Pasti ini mimpi lagi!" Kutampar wajahku berkali-kali.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan? Hentikan!"

Hinata berusaha menghentikan pergerakan tanganku dengan memeluknya. Aku terdiam. Wajahku memanas karena tamparanku sendiri. Kupikir ini bukan mimpi, tapi bagaimana mungkin—

Tidak ada yang salah dengan telingaku ketika aku menangkap suara halus mesin kereta listrik bergerak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan mataku ketika aku melihat kursi-kursi yang menyatu dengan setiap gerbong. Tidak ada yang salah—seharusnya.

Kupandang sosok yang duduk di sebelahku dengan tatapan tidak yakin. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap. Tanganku yang bebas bergerak naik meraih pipinya yang memerah manis. Dahiku mengerut. Kenapa ia begitu nyata?

"Padahal udara masih dingin, tapi keningmu begitu berkeringat. Kau mimpi buruk?"

Seketika mataku memanas. Ini sungguh Hinata yang kuinginkan. Aku langsung memeluknya. Erat. Kutahan cairan di mataku agar tidak tertumpah.

Hinata tidak lagi membantah. Ia membalas pelukanku. Harum rambutnya menguar. Bagian ini selalu kusuka.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanyaku ketika aku selesai memeluknya lama.

"Aku melihatmu memasuki kereta, tanpa pikir lagi, aku membeli tiket yang sama denganmu."

"Sekolah—"

"Selama ini aku belum pernah membolos, tapi kali ini tampaknya aku membolos."

Aku terdiam cukup lama. Ada pertanyaan yang ingin kuajukan, namun kutahan. Rasa takut atas jawaban yang akan ia beri bisa saja akan meruntuhkan momen yang kupikir tidak akan pernah datang lagi.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku ketika kurasan pelukan erat pada lenganku. Sungguhkah ia benar-benar kembali?

"Memang lebih nyaman bersamamu, walaupun kau preman."

Aku mendesah, "Jangan dengar kata Hanabi, Hinata, hanya karena aku memakai tindik dan warna rambutku mencolok…."

Ia tersenyum. Pelukannya terlepas. Tangannya bergerak menggamit tangan kananku lalu mendekatkannya. Terasa hangat ketika ia menyelimuti tanganku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ada darah yang tertinggal di kerah seragam Sasuke, padahal sebelumnya tidak ada." Ia menatap telapak tanganku. "Pasti sakit rasanya saat mengetuk pintu sekeras itu. Harusnya aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Tangannya kembali bergerak. Kali ini ia membuat tanganku menggenggam lengannya. "Lalu, waktu kau memegang tanganku seperti ini, tanganmu bergetar hebat. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, harusnya aku tahu kau mencintaiku."

Ia menatap lamat-lamat ke dalam mataku. "Aku melihat ada cairan yang terbayang di lantai ketika kau pergi. Ayahku pernah bilang, laki-laki yang menangis hanya karena cinta, berarti ia memang benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hinata mendesah. Air mata membentuk aliran kecil di pipinya. "A-aku menghilangkan tiga kesempatan begitu saja. Padahal di dalam kesempatan itu ada harapanmu. Maafkan aku, Hidan."

Ia memeluk tubuhku. Menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga dapat kurasakan cairan merembes melewati pori-pori pakaianku. Aku mengelus rambut wanginya perlahan, sesekali menyisirnya dengan jemariku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa. Dan tidak apa-apa. Melihatmu saja aku sudah bahagia, walaupun—" Aku merutuk. Hampir saja terlepas.

"Sasuke hanya mempermainkanku."

Aku terdiam. Hanya dengan membalas pelukannya yang dapat kulakukan sekarang.

—**marduk 789—**

"Kereta terakhir telah berangkat lima belas menit lalu," gumamku sambil mendesah. Kusandarkan tubuhku pada sandaran bangku.

Sekarang kami berada di stasiun akhir. Sebenarnya aku telah sampai di tujuanku, namun bersama Hinata. Ia terus saja mengikutiku hingga kami sama-sama terpaku di stasiun yang telah sepi ini. Beberapa lampu bahkan telah di matikan. Hanya lampu di ruang tunggu ini saja yang sengaja tidak dimatikan karena petugas tahu masih ada kami di sini.

"A-aku tidak mau kau pergi menjauh, beri aku kesempatan terakhir, Hidan."

Aku tidak menjawab. Karenanya, air mata itu kembali muncul.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Hinata. Kau membuatku tidak memiliki pilihan."

"Jadi…?"

"Aku akan membelikan tiket kereta besok untukmu."

"T-tidak, aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku sudah memenuhi janji terakhirmu waktu itu, jadi kau punya utang satu janji padaku."

"Tapi—"

"Berjanjilah padaku—ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kau pulang setelah ini," lirih Hinata. Kalimat itu sama dengan yang pernah aku ucapkan.

Aku mendesah berat. Ia memang suka memberiku satu jawaban tanpa pilihan. "Sekarang tidurlah. Besok aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Aku meraih tangannya lalu meletakkannya tepat di jantungku. "Tapi kalau ini kembali ingin meledak, aku akan mati bersamanya dan menghilang. Kau akan menyesal."

Ia tersenyum. Senyuman paling manis yang pernah kulihat. Tanpa dapat kukendalikan, leherku bergerak maju mendekati wajahnya ketika ia menariknya. Dapat kurasakan hawa hangat menguar dari tubuhnya sebelum bibir itu menyatu padaku. Mataku melebar nanar, masih tidak percaya atas apa yang ia lakukan ini. Kulihat matanya yang menutup. Refleks, kulakukan hal yang sama. Dapat kurasakan wajahku memanas ketika aku membalas ciumannya.

Hinata melepaskan ciumannya setelah hampir semenit kami melakukannya. Napasku memburu, menarik sebanyak mungkin oksigen yang mengudara. Pun begitu, aku masih menginginkannya, namun lidahku terlalu kelu untuk meminta kembali.

Seolah tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku, ia kembali menautkan bibir ranumnya. Kali ini dapat kuterima dengan lebih baik. Saat aku ingin membalas pagutan itu lebih dalam, deringan ponsel muncul. Aku sedikit kecewa.

Hinata terkikik pelan. Ia mengelus pelan pipiku sebelum menerima panggilan.

"Ya, Hanabi—"

—**tamat—**

**A/N: Setidaknya saya sudah bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan aman dan nyaman tanpa dibayang-bayangi setelah menulis beginian. Hehe. **


End file.
